POL.SYS.BRD/Kanzlerduell
Wie alles begann Die erste Debatte zwischen zwei amerikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten fand lange vor Erfindung des Fernsehens statt. 1858 debattierten Abraham Lincoln und Stephen Douglas sieben Mal über ein einziges Thema: die Zukunft der Sklaverei. Einem 60-minütigen Redeblock folgten eine 90-minütige Antwort und eine 30-minütige Zusammenfassung. Dieses Debattenformat gilt heute vielen aus demokratietheoretischer Sicht als geradezu ideal, weil die Kandidaten ihre Sachpositionen lange genug darzustellen. Fernsehtauglich war es sicher nicht. Die erste im Rundfunk übertragene Wahlkampfdebatte fand 1948 statt. Die beiden republikanischen Kandidaten Stassen und Dewey debattierten im amerikanischen Radio über ein Verbot der kommunistischen Partei. 1956 schließlich übertrug das Fernsehen die erste Wahlkampfdebatte. Die beiden demokratischen Kandidaten Stevenson und Kefauver standen sich im Rahmen der Vorwahlen gegenüber. John F. Kennedy und Richard M. Nixon, 1960Die eigentliche Geschichte der amerikanischen Fernsehdebatten begann erst 1960 mit der ersten Präsidentschaftsdebatte zwischen dem republikanischen Vize-Präsidenten Richard Nixon und seinem demokratischen Kontrahenten John F. Kennedy. Am 26. September 1960 standen sich Nixon und Kennedy in der ersten von vier einstündigen Debatten in einem CBS-Studio in Chicago gegenüber. Um dieses erste von vier Duellen ranken sich Mythen, wie um keine weitere Fernsehdebatte danach. Nixon war der Favorit, doch hatte er einen längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt hinter sich, und bei dem rund 30 Pfund abgenommen. Von unzähligen Wahlkampfterminen gehetzt, traf er blass und kränklich im Studio ein. Zudem war er schlecht rasiert. Weil der deutlich jüngere und sonnengebräunte Kennedy nicht geschminkt werden wollte, verzichtete auch Nixon auf einen Maskenbildner. In der Debatte versagte ihm häufig die Stimme. Während Kennedy in die Kamera blickte und so das Publikum vor dem Fernseher direkt ansprach, wendete sich Nixon an Kennedy, als wolle er ihn überzeugen. Nixon verlor das Duell und später die Wahl. Der Mythos vom Wahl entscheidenden Fernsehduell, in dem es mehr auf Äußerlichkeiten als auf die Inhalte ankommt, war geboren. Kaum jemand interessiert sich heute noch dafür, was in den übrigen drei Debatten passierte, von denen eine übrigens im Split-Screen-Verfahren übertragen wurde, weil die beiden Kandidaten nicht im selben Studio sein konnten. Kaum jemand erinnert sich noch daran, dass es bereits vor den Duellen einen langfristigen Trend zugunsten der Demokraten gab. Fast niemand diskutiert den Einfluss der Nachberichterstattung in den amerikanischen Zeitungen, die nach dem Duell wenig anderes thematisierten als Nixons schlechtes Aussehen. Zur Bestätigung des starken Einflusses der Fernsehbilder werden stattdessen immer wieder Umfrageergebnisse angeführt, nach denen Nixon die Debatte bei denjenigen, die sie im Radio verfolgt haben, gewonnen hätte. Dies belegt genauere Betrachtung kaum. Erst 1976 kam es zum zweiten Mal zu einer Wahlkampfdebatte der amerikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten. Zuvor hatte sich jeweils mindestens einer der Kandidaten aus unterschiedlichen Gründen geweigert, an einer Debatte teilzunehmen. Gerald Ford hat den Wahlkampf 1976 gegen Jimmy Carter der Legende nach vor allem deshalb verloren, weil er in der zweiten von drei Debatten – es ging um Außenpolitik – einen verhängnisvollen Fehler beging. Ford sagte zunächst über die Rolle der Sowjetunion in Osteuropa: „There is no Soviet domination of Eastern Europe, and there never will be under the Ford Administration.” Auch auf mehrmaliges Nachfragen blieb er bei der Ansicht, Osteuropa sei nicht von der Sowjetunion dominiert. Die Zuschauer hatten den Fehler während der Debatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Erst als ihn tags drauf die Massenmedien thematisierten, erklärten die Zuschauer Ford zum Verlierer der Debatte. Die erste der drei Debatten 1976 gilt zudem als Geburtsstunde der so genannten „Instant Analysis“, der unmittelbaren Analyse der Stärken und Schwächen im Auftreten der Kandidaten durch die Fernsehkommentatoren. Zuvor hatten die Journalisten Bedenken, ob eine solche Einmischung in die Urteilsbildung der Zuschauer angemessen sei. Mitten in der Debatte kam es in dem Theater, aus dem sie übertragen wurde, zu einem 27minütigen Tonausfall, den die Fernsehkommentatoren spontan nutzten, über das Auftreten der Kandidaten zu diskutieren. Sie führten auch Gespräche mit ihren Beratern (sog. Spin Doctor). In den folgenden Jahren wurden solche Analysen unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Debatten selbstverständlich. Nach dem Wahlkampf 1976 institutionalisierten sich die Debatten so, dass sich in der Folgezeit kein Präsidentschaftskandidat mehr weigern konnte, teilzunehmen. 1980 und 1992 wurden aus den Duellen Dreikämpfe. 1980 trat der Herausforderer und spätere Wahlsieger Ronald Reagan in einer ersten Debatte gegen den unabhängigen Kandidaten John Anderson an, weil sich Amtsinhaber Jimmy Carter weigerte, an einer Debatte mit Anderson teilzunehmen. In der zweiten Debatte trat Reagan alleine gegen Carter an. 1992 nahm mit Ross Perot erneut ein unabhängiger Kandidat teil, weil seine Kampagne als „von nationalem Interesse“ eingeschätzt wurde: eine Regelung nach der nur Kandidaten teilnehmen dürfen, die laut Umfragen mindestens 15 Prozent der Wähler für sich gewinnen können, war zuvor abgeschafft worden. Perot nahm an allen drei Debatten teil, die der Legende zufolge unter anderem entschied, dass Bush während der Debatten häufig auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Während 1960 die großen Fernsehanstalten die ersten Präsidentschaftsdebatten organisierten, übernahmen ab 1976 unabhängige Kommissionen die Organisation: bis einschließlich 1984 die League of Women Voters, ab 1988 die Commission on Presidential Debates. Sie legten auch die Debatten-Formate fest, die zum Teil erheblich variierten. Die Zahl der Debatten schwankte in den jeweiligen Wahljahren zwischen zwei und vier. Bis auf die Debatten 1960 und die erste Debatte 1980 (60 Minuten) betrug die Debattenlänge jeweils 90 Minuten. Die Kandidaten hatten zwischen drei Minuten (in der Anfangszeit) und 90 Sekunden (seit 1996) Zeit, eine Frage zu beantworten. Der jeweils andere Kandidat hatte in der Regel zwischen einer und zwei Minuten für eine Entgegnung. Seit 1976 haben die Kandidaten die Gelegenheit für ein zwischen zwei und vier Minuten langes Schlusswort. Bis 1992 war es fast immer so, dass neben dem Moderator eine Gruppe von drei bis sechs Journalisten anwesend war, die ebenfalls fragen durften. In zwei Debatten – der jeweils zweiten 1992 und 1996 – wurde das so genannte Townhall-Format angewandt, in dem auch eine Gruppe von unentschlossenen Wählern den Kandidaten Fragen stellen. Weil die Kandidaten in allen jemals bei amerikanischen Präsidentschaftswahlen angewandten Formaten lediglich antworten, aber nie miteinander diskutieren, bezweifeln einige Beobachter, dass man sie überhaupt als Debatten bezeichnen kann. Sie wurden deshalb auch häufig etwas geringschätzig „double public press conference“ oder „joint press conference“ genannt. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/TV-Duell Die Regeln Die Akteure bla bla Die Fragen Bla Bla Die Auswertung bla bla Die Ähms bla bla Kanzlerduell